


Sports Med Project

by Bish_its_02



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Student Iwaizumi, Deepthroating, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bish_its_02/pseuds/Bish_its_02
Summary: When your professor gives your class a project and you get asked by the super hot transfer student to be partners. How does sending a week together turn two strangers into friends and maybe more end on a Friday night?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Sports Med Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is the first one-shot I have ever written. Please let me know if there are any typos or weirdly formed sentences. I am new to this and I plan on writing more so any constructive criticisms are helpful. Please enjoy.

“Okay class that is the end of the lesson today, but nowhere is the project for the week.” The sigh and groans of multiple students could be heard through the whole room.  
“I know, how mean of me to give you a project for the week?” Our professor sarcastically replied to our protest.   
“This week is a partner project so pair up or I’ll randomly choose your partners.”  
God, I hate projects with partners. I’ll most likely get stuck with someone who doesn’t work or has no fucking clue what we are working on. I’ll just wait and let everyone pair up with each other before I try looking for a partner.  
“Hey, um do you have a partner?” Well shit, this is unexpected. Looking up from my phone to see Hajime the exchange student from Japan. Not to mention the dude I’ve been crushing on since the beginning of the semester.  
“Oh no, not yet,” I replied truthfully while looking back at my phone trying not to stare at his cute ass face.  
“Would you like to work together?” He asked politely.  
“Uh, yeah that sounds good to me.” I smiled up at him accepting his offer.  
“Well let me introduce myself. I’m Y/N.” I say finally standing up and extending my right hand to shake his.  
“Oh yeah, um I’m Hajime Iwaizumi.” He placed his hand in mine and lightly shook it.  
We exchanged phone numbers and agreed on meeting up at the library after our classes to get started on our project. The project was on different types of athletic injuries and how they can potentially affect the players’ performance after the healing process. We got concussions. As a person who has suffered from multiple severe concussions this project was going to be a breeze for the research. The thing that was going to be a bitch is making the diagram that demonstrates what happens during a concussion.  
Hajime and I met at the library around 3:30. That gave us about 3 and a half hours to discuss, plan and research our topic. We had it set throughout the week we would meet up at the library after our classes and work on our project. Monday was planning and discussing. Tuesday was writing and editing the essay portion of the project. Wednesday and Thursday were making our poster and Friday was the day we both had the least amount of classes so we planned to go to my apartment and work on making a 3d visual representation of the brain during a concussion.  
Over the past week, both Hajime and I got close. Sharing childhood memories and funny stories. We shared what our hobbies were and what our plans were after college. During this week I felt myself falling for Hajime and falling hard. He was sweet, funny, smart, and not to mention good-looking. He had ambitions and goals. What more could you ask for in a guy.  
By the time Friday came around we had brainstormed multiple different ways to make the “brain” for our project. Hajime had bought a skull and we cracked the top open so we could place the “brain” in. Now was the fun part of trying out our different ideas. We thought of doing paper mache but we wanted the brain to shift in the skull to show the brain's movement. The next idea was making the “brain” out of jello. By far this was the closest thing to what we wanted to represent the brain. After 10 boxes of cherry and strawberry flavored jello and 3 boxes of plain gelatin, we finally got the right ratio for the “brain”.  
“Fuck yes!” I exclaimed happily after we got the right mixture.  
Smiling like an idiot I didn’t realize the complete mess my kitchen was. Then looking at both Hajime and I full of sugary jello. Laughing I knew it was going to be fun cleaning this up. Checking the time I saw it was about 10 p.m. and we hadn’t eaten since 5 o’clock when we went back out to buy more supplies.  
“Um, do you want to order a pizza and relax after we clean?” I asked.  
“That sounds good to me.”  
“I’ll pay.” We both said in unison.  
“Hajime I got it. You got lunch earlier, let me get dinner, please.” I looked up at him with a soft face pleading quietly.  
“Fine but I want three meat pizzas.” I quickly smiled and hugged him not thinking about my actions before I ran to my room to get my phone to call.  
I can’t believe I hugged him. What the fuck is wrong with me he is gonna think I’m weird now. I’m so fucking stupid. “Um hello?” My dumbass forgot I had already dialed the pizza place. I ordered the pizza and went back to the kitchen, to see Hajime placing the dirty dishes in the sink and wiping of the island. I couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him being so cutely lost in cleaning. I finally snapped out of my trance when the water from the sink was turned on.  
“I ordered two three meat pizzas. Do you think that's enough?” I asked, making my presence known.  
“Yeah, that sounds good. Um, I started cleaning so we can relax a little before the pizza gets here.” Hajime said as he placed some cups in the sink.  
I finally walked over and started to wash the dishes as Hajime brought the many dirty dishes to the sink. We cleaned in silence. Nothing but the music I put on earlier playing in the background. Often when we were together we just enjoyed each other's company in the silence. Hajime finished cleaning the island before I finished the dishes so he sat down at the island and got on his phone. As soon as I finished the dishes I got the call that the delivery guy was outside waiting for me to pick up the pizza.  
“I’m gonna go get the pizza. I’ll be right back okay?” I said while grabbing my keys, wallet, and phone. When I turned around after placing my shoes back on I saw Hajime walking towards me.  
“I’ll go with you.” He said as he sat down to put on his shoes.  
Agreeing I just waited until he was done and he opened the door for me. Stepping into the hallway. I turned and locked the door. We walked to the elevator in silence but it wasn’t awkward. I felt at peace with Hajime, he just gave off a comfortable aura and I enjoyed being around him. We rode the elevator down and walked out to the parking lot. Once we found the delivery guy we walked over. The delivery guy was an older gentleman. He looked at us together and smiled widely.  
“It’s good to see a boyfriend coming out here with his girlfriend instead of letting her come alone” The statement made me blush and before I can correct the older man, Hajime just smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.  
“It’s the least I could do since she wouldn’t let me buy the food.” He joked back to the gentleman. Then looked down at me and winked playfully. As they both laughed you pulled out your wallet and paid the man as he handed the food to Hajime.  
“You guys take care okay and take good care of her. She is a keeper if she wants to pay for food just as much as you do,” The gentleman said as he got into his car and started it.  
“Will do sir.” Hajime smiled and nodded back as he turned back to look at you.  
“What was that about?” I asked as I held the door open for him to walk into the lobby.  
“Come on, you really wanted to tell that old man that we’re just friends and hurt him?” He looked at me smirking. “Plus it was funny to see how flustered you got”  
I flipped him off as we stepped into the elevator. We both just laughed and smiled as we settled in a comfortable silence yet again. As I got out of the elevator Hajime lightly pushed me. Turning around I punched him in the arm knowing damn well that it didn’t affect him in any way but the way he over dramatically gasped at the action was so funny. Finally reaching my apartment I unlocked the door and held it open for Hajime to enter. Taking off my shoes I grabbed the pizza and allowed Hajime to take his shoes off.  
After eating and just talking about anything and everything, we both yawned loudly. Laughing as we both knew it was early in the morning but not wanting the day to end.  
“I should leave. It’s pretty late and we both need showers from the mess we made earlier.” Hajime said as he stretched back against my couch.  
“I mean you can stay here for the night. I have some sweats that should fit you and a shirt. I could put your clothes in the wash too. I also have an air mattress if you want.” I said before I can think of what I was saying. As soon as it registered that I just asked this man to stay the night at my place just so our time together wouldn’t have to come to end. I was about to apologize and tell him he’s right when he agreed.  
“Yeah that sounds fine to me. I mean it is pretty late and I don’t really want to be driving while I’m half asleep.”  
“Oh, okay. Yeah. Um, do you want to shower first or?” Brain malfunction. The dude I’ve been crushing on is staying at my place.  
“If it’s okay can I take one first so you can put my clothes to wash?”  
“Yeah of course. I’m fine with that. I'll go get the clothes. Just leave your clothes on the floor and I'll put them in the wash.”  
I nodded while leading him to the bathroom to pull out an extra washcloth and bar of soap for him to use.  
“Okay.” Turning back to look at him he had already lifted his shirt to show off his built upper body. Not knowing how long I started I only realized when he got close to me and lifted my chin to look up at him. Blushing I tried to turn only for him to grab my face roughly and lean down to place a light kiss on my lips. Shocked, I froze.  
Only when he went to pull away did I reach up and wrap my hands around his neck to pull him in closer. He grabbed behind my thighs and I jumped up slightly, wrapping my legs around his waist he guided me to the bed. Pulling my sweats down he pulled away to trail kisses down my body before he got to the clips of my bodysuit. Looking up at me I snapped out of my trance and sat up slightly.  
“ What's wrong?” He looked at me worried.  
“Um, I’m sorry it’s just I've never done anything like this before.”  
“Wait are you saying you are?”  
“ A virgin yes I am.” Blushing I turned and looked away.  
“If you want to stop we can stop right now if you're not ready.”  
“It’s not that, I want to keep going,” I said quickly.  
“ I just thought you should know. I’m trusting you with something very personal and I look crazy considering we just became friends. I just don’t want this to be a one-night stand thing because as crazy as it sounds I think I'm falling for you Hajime.”  
He looked at you shocked before pulling you into a passionate and gentle kiss.  
“ Don't worry about the one-night stand part because honestly, I think I’m falling for you too.”  
Asking once again if I was 100% sure about this. I nodded and said yes. He unclipped my bodysuit and lifted it over my body. Leaving me in just my black underwear. Leaning down again he wrapped his hand softly around my neck as he leaned down connecting our lips once again.  
“ God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered against my lips.  
Looking up at him I couldn’t help but smile at his words. Hajime started trailing wet sloppy kisses down my neck to my chest before he reached behind and unclipped my bra. The cold frigid area hitting my slightly hardened nipples.  
“You have your nipples pierced?”  
“Yeah,” I replied shyly.  
“Cute,” was all he said.  
I was giggling lightly when I felt his warm mouth attach to my right nipple, Gasping I bucked my hips upwards arching my back. Soft moans left my lips as he suckled my nipple and played with my left breast.  
“Fuck Hajime,” I softly moaned as I felt him lightly bite my nipple.  
Pulling off of my nipple he moved to my left nipple repeating the amazing process. After he teased both of my breasts to his liking Hajime began to leave hot wet kisses down my belly to the meeting of my thighs. Slowly reaching behind me and caressing the small of my back Hajime looked up at me.  
“Are you okay with this?”  
Nodding in agreement I whispered a soft yes. That was all that Hajime needed to hear before he softly pulled my panties down my legs. Spreading my thighs gently he placed kisses and love bites along my thighs as I just watched in anticipation, waiting for his warm mouth to find its way to my pulsating pussy. Gasping when I felt his finger softly graze the lips of my pussy.  
“You’re so wet for me babygirl.” Blushing hard I bucked my hips slightly towards his face.  
“Needy? How about you tell me what you want from me.” Biting my lip hard contemplating on whether or not I should say something I felt him drag his finger against my slit once again.”You’re gonna have to make a decision soon before I get up and leave you here.” He smirked at me.  
Throwing my pride out the window I yelled a quick no to grab his attention. “Please lick my pussy Hajime.”  
“Good girl now was that so hard.” Before I even had the chance to reply I felt his hot tongue on my clit.  
Throwing my head backward with a loud moan my hands reached for his hair. He repeatedly licked my clit at a fast pace before he drags his tongue down my slit slowly lapping at my juices. I felt him slip a finger into my vagina and curling upwards hitting my g-spot. Arching my back up against his face. Pushing my hips back down he wrapped his strong arm around my left thigh and gripped harshly on my thigh. With the feeling of his tongue on my clit and his finger in my vagina my moans got louder and my breathing heavier. Just as I felt the muscles in my abdomen tighten and my thighs slightly shaking he pushed another finger in me and quickened his movements. Feeling my inner walls tighten around his fingers I felt a feeling of pure euphoria as I came on his fingers.  
Being so dizzy from such a strong orgasm I didn’t notice Hajime kneel between my legs as he unbuckled his belt. Only noticing when he got off the bed to pull off his pants. I watched as he slowly slid off his boxer briefs and his hardened cock bounced out of the restraint. He was about to get on the bed again when something in me stopped him.  
“Let me make you feel good. It’s the least I could do for you.”  
“Huh?”  
Sliding down the side of the bed and kneeling in front of him I looked up at his face to see a shocked expression. “You don’t need to do this. I enjoyed eating you out there is no need to return the-”  
Cutting him off by wrapping my cold hands around the base of his cock. The contrast of his hot skin and my cold touch made him throw his head back in pleasure. He wasn’t huge but he had a good length and girth to his cock. Pumping his cock a few times I finally wrapped my lips around his tip. A gasp was released from his lips as my tongue curled around his tip. Slowly I pushed my head further down his cock. Almost being able to take him all the way in I started gagging slightly.  
Tears welled in my eyes and my throat clenched but the feeling of his cock slightly twitching in my mouth made me excited. Pulling him out of my mouth I breathed heavily with a smile on my face. I then proceeded to lick along the shaft. Before taking him in again I placed a soft kiss on the reddened tip. Opening my mouth and sliding down his shaft again I bobbed my head focusing on his tip. The urge to feel him in the back of my throat started to build up in me. Finally caving into my desires I pushed myself down to the base of his cock. Hearing him let a loud guttural moan and his hands find their way to the sides of my head I looked up through my eyelashes to see Hajime biting his lip and his eyes screwed shut.  
I felt him lightly buck hip his and his tip pushing the back of my throat. Gagging again I stick my tongue out a lightly lick at his balls. Hearing his moans only fueling my confidence I placed my hands on his thighs and began rocking myself forward. My nose resting against the bed of trimmed pubic hair and pulling back just to thrust myself forward again.  
A loud and breathless “fuck” being spilled from Hajime’s lips. I couldn’t help but reach down and play with my throbbing clit. Feeling Hajime pull my head back off of his dick he just looked down at me before saying,” Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.”  
Doing as he said he tilted my head down and held it in place as he began to thrust his hips into my face. Gagging as he did this I felt the spit that gathered around his dick falling from the force he was thrusting at. Tears slid down my face. When he slowed down allowing me to take the reins again.  
I couldn’t help but smile up at him as I pumped his cock before putting his tip back onto my tongue. Rubbing back and forth just so I can catch my breath and enjoy the sight of Hajime gripping the side of the bed with one hand as he held my hair back with the other. A thin layer of sweat forming on his skin and his muscles tensing. Him looking down at me while biting his lip and his face slightly scrunched. His chest rising and crashing as he breathed heavily. The sight was pure ecstasy.  
Feeling his cock twitch in my hands I finally wrapped my lips around him again. Slowly bobbing my head on the tip of his cock as I pumped the rest of his cock in my hand.  
“Y/N I’m gonna cum.” He moaned out.  
His moans only made me chase for his release. He tried to pull me off not wanting to cum in my mouth but I didn’t allow him to. Feeling the hot, thick cum hit the back of my throat and land on my tongue. He let a loud fuck fall from his swollen lips. After the initial haze of euphoria washed over him and I pulled off of his cock.  
I coughed lightly after swallowing his seed. My throat hurt a bit but the sight of Hajime hooded eyed and heavy breathing above me was worth it. Leaning down Hajime grabbed my chin and kissed me harshly before lifting me from the ground with his strong arms. Laying me down on the bed he still stood at the edge of the bed. Lifting my left leg placing his dick at my entrance. The excitement of everything caught up to both of us as he pushed in my vagina.  
Tears stung my eyes and my breathing stopped for a moment. The slight sting of being penetrated for the first time hit me and made my head push into the bed. Hajime waited a bit, basking in the feeling of being wrapped in the warm velvet wall of my pussy.  
“Let me know when you’re ready for me to move okay,” Hajime said looking down at me through heavy eyelids. He looked like he was trying hard not to thrust into me.  
Not being able to speak I nodded. After about a minute or so I slightly shifted my hips to signal that I wanted him to move his hips. A soft moan left his lips as he looked down at me.  
“ You’re gonna need to speak up sweetheart. I want to hear you ask for me to move.”  
Being too needy to even think about anything but the feeling of Hajime thrusting into me I needily cried for him to move. “Please thrust into me. Please I just want to feel you.” I begged.  
Leaning down to place a soft kiss on my cheek he whispered in my ear “good girl” causing a shiver to roll down my spine. The next thing I know I feel his hand on my hips and him pull his hips back before snapping them forward. Hard and slow thrust into my core making my toes curl. He kissed my calf as he held on to it.  
“God, you look so beautiful under me.” Hajime moaned as he placed another soft kiss on my calve before lifting my right leg and placing both of them on his shoulders.  
Leaning down and using the weight of his body to push my legs down as he thrusted faster into me. I couldn’t help but let a light scream out as his tip kissed the opening of my cervix. Feeling my legs burn from being stretched and tensed I couldn’t help but feel as if the subtle pain added to the pleasure. Moaning out his name as I felt his right thumb rub circles on my clit.  
“Hajime fuck that feels so good. Please don’t stop.” My mind had stopped working properly. All I could think about is the skin slapping against the bottom of my ass and thighs as Hajime thrusted his hips skillfully into my pussy. Feeling my second orgasm coming I bit my lip harshly to keep from screaming.  
“Come on baby let me hear how good I’m making you feel. Don’t keep that pretty little voice of yours to yourself. Let me hear it.” Hajime said as he leaned down a little further pushing in a bit deeper.  
With my walls tightening around him as my orgasm crashed over me he let my name slip from his lips. Letting go of my lip I cried out his name as I came on his cock. Shaking from the intense orgasm I couldn’t calm my breathing. Hajime was slowly pushing in and out of me as he rode out my high while still chasing his own.  
Finally calming down from the intense shaking. I felt Hajime pull out of me as he pumped his cock a few times before moaning my name and cumming on my stomach. Leaning down and resting his head in my chest as he came down from his orgasm. I wrapped my weak arms around him and held him close as we both basked in the after sex silence.  
“ That was amazing Hajime. Thank you.” I whispered, finally breaking the silence.  
Lifting his head just enough to look at me. “Why are you thanking me you’re the one who was amazing.” Softly laughing I ran my fingers up and down his toned back.  
“Let me run a bath for us.” He said trying to lift himself from my hold on him.  
“Just lay here with me a little longer. I like holding you in my arms.” I replied, tightening my arms around him.  
“Okay, but at least let me get a warm rag to wipe you down real quick.”  
“Fine.” Loosening my grip I allowed him to get up. Before he fully got up he placed one soft and loving kiss on my lips before disappearing into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed. Once again if there are any criticisms to help me improve my writing please leave a comment. Thank you for reading.


End file.
